


Righteous Man

by Sociopath_In_Stripes_ (ComfySocks)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I kill myself with fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, My Lordy, ya filthy animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfySocks/pseuds/Sociopath_In_Stripes_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's perspective of his one and only righteous man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous Man

Dean Winchester is the righteous man. He's my righteous man. And nothing could ever take that away...right? Well, let's just say, my righteous man has been through a lot.

I first saw him on the day of his mothers death. Ironic, isn't it! Well, I was looking down from heaven. That's right, heaven. That's where I used to live, with all my brothers and sisters, before everything came crashing down. 

Anyway, back to Dean. I had seen him when he was a little boy, playing with his little brother, earlier in the day. The little boy, I'd come to find his name was Sam, was laying on his back on a blanket on the floor. Dean was tickling him, being careful though since the little boy was just a baby.   
He was tickling him, and giggling, as the little baby made little noises of pleasure, smiling. 

"Just wait 'till you're bigger, Sammy. Then I can show you what tickling is really like." He grinned at the baby. 

Seem I couldn't really see his face though. Or the babies. Back then, all I could see were souls, and I saw his. Let me tell you about it. It was just so...beautiful. I turned to my brother Gabriel, and I asked him,

"What do you call it when a humans soul is that beautiful?" Gabriel jeered at me, laughing. Then, I think he realized I was serious. His voice dropped down a pitch or too and he became serious. More serious than I think I've ever seen him, even to this day. Gabriel was a trickster type.

"Castiel, that boy down there? That's Dean Winchester. Take a good look at his soul." I looked as hard as I could, being young and gullible back then. 

"Dean Winchester is the righteous man." 

"Righteous man?"

"That's right, Cassy. Dean Winchester is going to be very important some day." 

Flash forward a good amount of years, the two boys mother is dead, and father missing, who later dies in exchange for Dean. That, I guess you could say is where their story really begins. But this isn't their story. It's Deans.   
Dean went through a lot. He lost his mother. He lost his father, at his faults. He was losing his brother who was submitting to getting involved in things he shouldn't be. 

It hurt to watch him torture himself in the ways he did. Dean would make love with any girl he could, for a while, but gave up on that, when the temporary euphoria stopped working. 

He turned to alcohol, like his father had. Dean would hit up bars between cases, and eventually during. It wasn't always bad though, just when it hurt too bad to remember. It burned, seeing him stumble into a motel room, bottle of whiskey and tears streaming down his face. 

He was careful to do this when Sam wouldn't see. I guess that's part of what made him so righteous, his love for his brother.   
Dean would pray occasionally to, to a god he was loosing belief in.   
He'd pray for Sammy. He wanted him protected. I heard his, and I tried my best, to do what I could. 

He prayed for forgiveness. For being a failure. Whenever I heard those prayers, it was particularly hard to hold back from talking to him. He wasn't a failure.  
There's rules in heaven though,we aren't allowed to talk to he humans. We have to let them find their own paths, no matter how bad it hurt to watch. This is why most angels just....didn't watch. But every time Dean Winchesters voice rang out, I think it broadcasted straight to me. I listened to every prayer, and I really want him to know that. 

Flash a bit more forward, he's got himself a dead brother now, too. Dean refuses to accept the loss of his brother. He simply won't accept it, and not in the normal human way of grieving way. He simply wouldn't allow Sam to be dead, he made a deal. 

A deal with who? Well, the devil of course. I've been told that's a common Earth phrase. "Deal with the devil."   
Of course, pretty much everyone was ready to deal. It was Dean Winchesters soul. Any Winchester soul would be a big deal but Deans?   
Everyone was jockeying for it. 

Dean was granted a year until it was time to pay. 

Sam came back from the dead, the poor kid. 

Eventually though, the year was up along with a lot of conflict in the two boys lives. Sam had learned new things about what he could do. Seals were broken. Lilith awoke. She had the "pleasure" of calling the hellhound which ripped Dean to shreds. The next parts after that? Everything was a blur for a little while. 

I remember the shock and pain I felt when I saw this. These were still such new emotions to me. 

There was a flash as Lilith tried to take out Sam. 

And he took her out. 

I remember seeing the look on Sam's face as he cried over his brother, as I had seen Dean do for him a year prior. 

That's when I decided I couldn't just...let this happen. God had work for him. I needed him. 

I stopped watching when they buried him, knowing he was going to hell.   
Knowing I had to think of something. And fast. 

I withdrew from my brothers and sisters. This confused them a lot but...I couldn't do anything. I couldn't talk. I couldn't function.   
Two days went by like that before I told myself I needed to stop. I couldn't see hell, but I knew he was suffering. Dean Winchester was suffering. Is cowered heaven. All of it's books. I needed to know how I could get him out.

...God wouldn't listen...

Eventually, I came up with a risky plan and dove from the heavens. I had to save Dean Winchester. I remember hearing all of the angels shouting behind me. 'Don't do it Castiel!' 'Its not worth it!' 'He's not worth it!" That's the first time I doubted the other angels. My brother and sister were just...they were wrong. Dean was worth it. He was so worth it. 

I made my way right into hell. No one stopped me. They were too surprised that an angel was WILLINGLY in hell, I was able to get by.   
I searched like mad for Dean. When I found him...he was unconscious. I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't know what I was doing, but I grabbed Dean. I gripped him tight by his shoulder and raised him from Perdition. I flew him to his body. So much energy was used...I didn't know if I'd make it. Going into hell itself took most of it. 

I had just enough left to drop him in his body and explode out heavenly light. The trees around me blew onto their sides. I yelled out to whatever mystical being that was listening: 

"DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED."

I was able to relax but...not all the way. I now needed what they call a vessel. A visage to put my bigger than the Chrysler building angel form in. There was a devout man, Jimmy Novak. 

I went to him and I began granting his prayers. It started out slow, a share program in his house, and in intervals. I had to go check up on Dean when he dug himself out. I tried to talk to him, hoping he'd be able to perceive me in that form.

Now, that was nerve wracking. 

I didn't know how to start, or where to. 

I decided to just tell a joke, especially since he looked really panicked, breaking out salt and everything...

...needless to say that didn't end well. I left before I thought his eardrums were breaking. It was funnier in Enochian. 

I went back to Jimmy. It was taking more than I thought it would to convince him. 

I was summoned, and felt awful after that. I had scared Deans shoulder, probably forever. And then where was the part where I burned out the poor women's eyes...yeah. Not really my high points. 

I went back to Jimmy again, and this time with real purpose. I needed a vessel, and I needed it now. I simply couldn't burn out Deans eyes, and I knew he'd be trying again soon to summon me. He's stubborn that way, isn't he? 

Jimmy was close to saying yes. Very close. He just needed a little push. I told him to boil water. 

I told him to stick his hands in it. He did. He really trusted me. Wow...that felt amazing. Almost as amazing as the first time Dean trusted me...and all the times after. And how his prayers changed into ones intended just for me. How he would start out with, "got your ears on tonight, Cas?" I'm getting ahead of myself, though. So Dean summoned me.

At this point, Jimmy agreed, and I went to meet him. Bobby was there, too.

It really made me sad when I discovered Dean didn't need to be saved. 

But I stayed with him, as best as I could. I gave up everything for him. 

Because he's the righteous man. 

Because he's my human. 

And I was his angel with or without my wings. 

And I love him. 

And that's why I wrote this for you, Dean. 

The story of how I fell in love with you. 

The story of how I still do. 

Merry Christmas, Dean, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist ends wheeeeeee


End file.
